The Strawberry and Girls
by Saint Danielle
Summary: Collection of drabbles about our infamous Substitute Shinigami and various girls of Bleach-verse.


Chapter 1. The Bee.

I don't own anything in Bleach. (Pitily)

Enjoy.

Read. Review.

* * *

><p><em>Even the strongest dream to have someone to love<em>

Soi Fon could not help but sigh. After the Quincy War their war potential was heavily damaged. Nearly half of the captains were dead. That is why right now all the remaining ones did their best to reconstruct the Seireitei.

"I need a rest" she sighed leaving the cabinet. As she walked towards golden sting raining field, her mind went back to the day when she witnessed **his** power.

_As five figures lifelessly fell from the sky, all the hope she had disappeared_. _The Royal Guard. Zero Division. Defeated... High in the sky Yachw was standing with no wounds. Right next to him were two quincies whose name she did not bother to remember. She felt a strange fusion of fear and despair. But Shaolin was not the woman to stand and cry. In a blink she was a few inches away from him. _

_"Die!" she exclaimed with the golden sting aimed towards his heart. But right then she saw the difference in power between her and the Quincy Emperor. He looked at her innerly chuckling. As his hand clenched her throat Soi Fon could only regret. A sudden flow of wind swirled around the captain taking her away. As she opened her black eyes she saw him. Orange hair. And his warm chocolate orbs full of the dedication. _

_"Hey" he looked at her. Strangely, she felt herself like she was near Yoruichi-sama. "Are you alright? "_

_"S-Sure..." she answered turning her face away as a light brush formed across her face._

She still remembered how powerful that ryoka was.

She put her haori off revealing athletic body of miniature Shinigami. She took a piece of cloth and closed her eyes with it. As she whistled around 60 members of her squad appeared from nowhere. Like the black lightning was moving around the place all the members were falling on the ground. Shaolin was going to remove the cloth from her eyes when she sensed someone's reishi near her. She attacked the unknown with a fierce and fast blow. It was blocked, however. As she started adding more and more blows, the assasin instinct was growing bigger and bigger. She started to feel herself just like when she was trained by the Shihoin. She missed those good old days. Especially now, when she got married to that Fucker Urahara. She was going to end everything with a final powerful blow. Yet. She missed. Strong but gentle hands of the warrior turned her around after which she heard him say: "You lose, I guess". As a slight piece of cloth was removed she saw him. His orange hair grew a little longer. Unlike her he was in the full uniform. Black shikashuho with some bone fragments all over it.

"Hands off" she hissed blushing slightly. As she heard some of her subordinates jiggle quietly, unknown dark aura formed around her. "Bankai: Jakuho Raikoben!... You'd better start running!"

Ichigo was walking from his college with memories yesterday in his head. As he opened the door to his flat, the full scene of it formed in his mind.

_"What are you doing here, Kurosaki Ichigo?" Soi Fon asked sealing her zanpakuto. As she looked at him she noticed that although she did not hit him the power of her blows did damage his clothes revealing a good deal of his muscular body which made her blush wildly. _

_"You mknow" he scratched the back of his head. "Your crazy wannabe wanted to check my reishi-seal. Yet then he tried to test some new "non-dangerous" drug. Mind if I hide here?"_

_"Why won't you just open the Dangai?" Shsolin raised an eyebrow. _

_"I accidently left Zangetsu there"_

_She let him stay in her HQ. That was hard to admit but she was happy Mayuri decided to use Kurosaki as a guinea pig today. As she entered her cabinet, she was shocked to see Ichigo half-naked._

_"What the **** are you doing here?!" her face grew unnaturally red._

_"Ah?" as he saw who screamed became even redder than she was. "What the **** are you doing here?"_

_"That's my line! And cabinet! Why are you naked?!"_

_"I needed to change my clothes!" he answered trying to cover himself with some white cloak near him._

_"Fucker!That's my haori!"_

_"Oh damn!"_

As he stepped in the flat, a gorgeous flavour touched his nose. Leaving the bag behind, he approached the kitchen. There she was.

"You are late" brunette hissed slightly waving the knife. _  
><em>

_If you are late, I will cut your **** off._

He heavily ggulped.

"S-Sorry" Ichigofelt himself like he just said "No" to Unohana.

"..."

"I had some additional lessons"

"..."

"l helped one old man to cross the road?"

"..."

"Make your reports and train your subordinates for week?"

Her glance sharpened.

"Two weeks? "

She approached him with the knife in her hand.

"Month" Ichigo exclaimed covering his croach with the cutting desk. As her strong grip clenched around his collar. "Year?"

In a flash his lips were covered with hers. Her tongue wrapped around his after which he pushed him a little away.

"One night. My cabinet. Tomorrow. Get it?"

"S-Sure..."

Ichigo wished she had chosen his option. At least, he would be able to leave.

**Should I continue?**


End file.
